icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPromote Techfoots
iPromote Techfoots (originally titled as iGot a Sponsor) is the eighteenth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot A shoe company, Daka Shoes, wants iCarly to promote their brand-new shoe, the "Techfoot." The iCarly gang accepts the offer, but the shoe turns out to have multiple technological defects, and they start losing viewers from angry Techfoot buyers. They try to get out of the contract, but Greg Horvath, the president of Daka, threatens to sue them if they do. Using Spencer's law book from his three days of law school, they find that iCarly has to comment on the Techfoots "in a positive way" in order to not break the contract. So, they reveal the flaws of the shoes by making sarcastic positive comments about them in the process. The Daka executives then begrudgingly pay them $30,000 to stop talking about the shoes completely. Meanwhile, Spencer gets frustrated with public transportation and tries other means to get around the city, such as inline skates. After helping Carly and her friends get out of the contract with Daka, she buys him a motorcycle with the money Daka paid her in return. Trivia *Daka shoes were previously mentioned in the Drake & Josh episodes, "Really Big Shrimp", and even in "All That" as the providers/producers of The Brute. *According to Freddie, iCarly just scored its highest viewership ever, of 355,000. *The defective Techfoots return in iSell Penny-Tees, when Carly and Sam sell them online. According to Freddie, "iCarly is not responsible for damage caused to your feet, toes, or central nervous system." *In the video, where Horvath shows the girls on how to promote the shoes, "Fake Carly's" voice is panned hard left and "Fake Sam's" voice is panned hard right in the stereo field. *'Running Gag:' Every time Greg Horvath tells Braxley not to do something or somehow insults him, Braxley says, "I'm stupid." *This is the first episode when iCarly is asked to endorse something. *Daka shoes could possibly be a parody of Nike shoes. *Spencer's motorbike was later stolen/borrowed by Griffin in iDate a Bad Boy. *This is the first episode to feature the PearPhone because you can see it in Carly's hand. In previous episodes, she was seen with a blue Motorola RAZR. *Sam doesn't do anything physical to Freddie in this episode. *Carly's bag of Mercedes Lens were later shown being held by Cat in the Sam & Cat episode "#MagicATM." Goofs *During their first visit to the office of Daka Shoes, Sam walks in with a sandwich and sits down with the sandwich in front of her with the partly-eaten side towards her. But right after Carly says "Let's go over the game plan" Sam's sandwich has suddenly turned around so the partly-eaten side now faces away from her. As Sam says "I would hate for anyone to think I'm pushy" the sandwich is whole again. After Greg Horvath says "Deal, we will pay you $100,000" Sam is taking a bite out of the sandwich and starts choking - but after a change in camera angle the partly-eaten sandwich suddenly changes into a whole sandwich again, then just as suddenly changes back to a partly-eaten sandwich. *When they're filming their webcast, Sam says, "just shove your toes through the front like this". Then when Spencer re-plays it, "to cool 'em off", is added to it. *When they are filming their webcast, after Freddie says "It wipes out your entire harddrive", Sam says, "isn't that great". Then when Spencer re-plays it, Carly adds, "like a magic eraser!" between these 2 lines. *In this episode, Freddie states they had recently had their largest audience ever for iCarly, 355,000 viewers. However, in iSpy a Mean Teacher, the screen says that webcast gained over 500,000 viewers. *Spencer was on his way to the art museum, fell asleep on the bus, and woke up in Vancouver, Canada. However Seattle city buses do not go anywhere near Vancouver. To get from Seattle to Vancouver he would have to purchase a ticket in advance and board a long-distance bus (e.g. Greyhound) and he would be woken up at the border to show identification. *Spencer claims Canadians are passing off sliced ham as "some kind of fancy bacon". However ham and bacon are entirely different products - ham is cooked during processing and hence sliced ham comes ready to eat, whereas bacon is not cooked and must be cooked before eating. *Daka Shoes has Carly, Freddie and Sam sign contracts. However in most jurisdictions people have to be over the age of majority to sign contracts, hence any contracts they signed would probably have no force or effect. *At least on the 26th April 2014 showing of this episode on Nickelodeon +1, during the opening titles the iCarly logo did not appear. Quotes Sam:'' groans'' I am so hungry! Carly: Then go make something! Sam:'' groans'' I am so lazy! Carly: being handed money This is fun. This is a fun time. Carly: [singing ''] And I bought some stuff 'cause you know I got paid the other day. [''stops singing and knocks on Freddie's apartment door] Carly: Freddie, come over. [resumes singing] Carly: I'm havin' fun with DAKA's money. Spendin' a ton of DAKA's money, I'm a rich girl... Spencer: '''I made this bike out of parts I found at the junkyard! '''Freddie: '''What's wrong with the bike you already have? '''Spencer: I don't have a bike. Carly: Yeah, you do; its hanging in the kitchen right there. yellowish bike is seen hanging in the kitchen Spencer: Well, too late now... Sam: Carly, Freddie, this is Sonya, my personal chef. Sonya: Ya-hoo! Carly: What?! Freddie: You hired a personal chef?! Sam: Well, my mom doesn't feed me... and since I have some real money now, why not? Sonya, make me a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato. Sonya: Yes, Miss Sam! Carly: I like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes. Sam: Make that two, Sonya. Sonya: Yes, Miss Sam! Freddie:'' [hopefully'' smiles] I ''like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes. '''Sam': Tough nubs! smile deflates Spencer: I need some milk... Carly: What happened to your homemade bike? Spencer: I chained up by the curb for few minutes and one of those street cleaner things came by and sucked it'' right'' in! Carly: Don't you think it's time to start riding the bus again? Spencer: Not gonna happen. From now on, I'll just get around the old fashioned way. Sam: You're gonna walk everywhere? Spencer: Nope, I'm going to blade. If you need me I'll be at the gym... later! You get the door Mr. Horvath: Problems? Like ... ? Sam: Well, first, they squeak really bad. Freddie: And the Wi-Fi crashed my computer! Sam: Carly got shocked when she stepped in a puddle. Freddie: And then they practically fell apart! Carly: And when I threw them away, they exploded! Mr. Horvath: Well, you know, when you put out a new shoe, they always have a few minor problems. Sam: Minor? Freddie: What would be a major problem? Carly: If they came to life in the middle of the night and ate your family?! Mr. Horvath : Chuckles I live alone. Carly: Spencer! What happened? Spencer: One minute, I'm blading down Hill street, feelin' good... on top of the world... the next thing I know, BAM!... I got a face full of dumpster! pauses ''Well, that's it. From now on, Spencer's walking. OW! '''Carly': Aww. Sam: Wait... didn't you go to law school for, like, 20 minutes? Spencer: 3 days, thank you. Freddie: Well, do you think you could help us get out of a contract? Spencer: What, the Techfoot one? All: Yeah. (ad lib) Sam: And wait 'til you see this... Carly: For those cold winter days!... Sam: ...every Techfoot comes with a built-in toe warmer! Carly: And if you turn the toe warmer on high- Sam: Like this... pushes several buttons on the front of the shoe and its tip begins to glow red Carly: Then bang it on a table... bangs the shoe on the table, and then the shoe sparks and catches on fire Sam: happy ..It magically catches on fire! Carly: Isn't that handy? Sam: That'll keep your piggies warm! Carly: And not only that... two are handed hot dogs on sticks Sam: It's also perfect for... Carly and Sam: together Roasting weenies! Mr. Horvath : Do you think I am above suing children? Well, I'm not! Carly: Where are we going? Spencer: Canada! Carly: See, you love their bacon. Spencer: I do! Carly: Even if it's just ham. Spencer: It's good ham! Carly: All ham's good ham! Carly: I cant believe you went to Canada. Spencer: Well it wasn't a total loss. I bought Canadian bacon while I was there! Spencer: Awh! This is just sliced ham! How dare those Canadian's try to pass this off as some fancy bacon. (Starts eating the ham) Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's blog: Why I Will NEVER Ride The Bus Again! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 118 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes